yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Michigan Wrestling Association
Michigan Wrestling Association was a backyard wrestling federation founded by Skull Jr. and Karnage in 2010. Skull is the 100% owner of the federation. It is a member of the National Backyard Wrestling Alliance and BYW Rulz communities. History Beginning (2008-2010) The history of the federation can be considered to have started on November 29, 2008, when Skull Jr. of Total Hardcore Wrestling (THW) and RPK of Hardcore Championship Wrestling (HCW) faced eachother to determine the first GBYWN Michigan Heavyweight Champion. RPK won. This match pioneered inter-promotional activity for HCW and Skull wrestled three more matches in conjunction with them on January 10 and August 22, 2009 (he was to become a full-time roster member on September 16, but the plan never came into fruition). Karnage is a wrestler who wrestled for the federation Twiztid Backyard Wrestling (TBW) which had closed. He saw HCW's videos on YouTube and was interested in joining. He made his debut for HCW on July 30, 2009 at their "Affliction" supercard, where he lost to RPK. Unlike Skull, Karnage (who later in November had to take a leave due to a herniated disk and broken ribs) became a full-time roster member after the event. After September 2009, HCW started scheduling events sporadically and went into a hiatus after their event on June 1, 2010. Both Karnage and Skull wrote storylines in case HCW was to return but that also was unable to happen. Skull was scheduling a supershow for September 5, and Karnage confirmed his appearance. After many wrestlers had to drop out of the event (notably Myles Cornell, who was scheduled to defend the NBYWA World Heavyweight Championship), it was down to these two. Skull and Karnage had talked over founding a new fed if HCW didn't return or if the supershow wasn't a success before the event. HCW eventually announced closure on October 21. On September 5, Karnage had to drop out because his mother was in the hospital, leaving Skull the victor of the match by forfeit and thereby making him the new NBYWA World Heavyweight Champion and new NBYWA International Heavyweight Champion. It was also a successful defense of his THW World Heavyweight Championship. A rematch was scheduled, with Karnage as the #1 contender, for the week afterward but that was abandoned in favor of starting to plan the new federation. After many name considerations (including, coincidentally, THW), the name Michigan Wrestling Association was settled on. First Event After only three of what was supposed to be about ten wrestlers showed up, the three (Karnage, Skull Jr., and "The Underdog" Alec Rutledge) wrestled a triple threat elimination match to determine the first MWA World Heavyweight Champion. Alec, living up to his nickname "The Underdog", eliminated the nine-year veteran Skull within the first five minutes of the match. Karnage and Alec then battled a hardcore bout until, once again, Alec upset Karnage to become the first MWA World Heavyweight Champion. First Months (2010) At the second event, the first of the weekly "IMPACT" flagship events, Alec successfully retained the MWA World Title against Skull and Karnage, this time in a gauntlet match. But on November 28, at the supercard "ThanksBLEEDING", he was defeated by Karnage and lost the title. The event also saw the return of Ghoul from TBW (also made a short appearance in HCW), and the debut of Razor. On December 1, 2010, it was announced that "Snow Storm", a supercard that was held in Skull's "Old Federation" on December 4, 2003, and was held by HCW on January 10, 2009, would return in MWA as the December free-per-view. On December 5, it was announced that due to Karnage paying the ref, he will be stripped on the MWA World Title effective December 8, and a match between Skull and Alec was booked for the vacant title on December 19th at the "Snow Storm" supercard. However, Alec was in a car crash and would be out for about 6-8 weeks, so the main event was re-booked to a triple threat match, with Karnage and Skull Jr. having two spots, and RPK and Ghoul battling out in the opening match to decide a third opponent. RPK won his way into the main event, and defeated Skull and Karnage to become the new champion. On December 27, the second "IMPACT" was held, where RPK successfully retained his title, and after Karnage, John Smith, and Skull Jr. qualified, there was a ladder match to determine the first MWA Hardcore Champion. Skull won. Skull and Karnage were also put in a team and faced off against John Smith and Lance. They lost the match, and a small argument ensued. A New Year (2011) Start The first event of the new year was the third edition of "IMPACT" on January 9, 2011. Originally meant to be a doubleheader for the supercard "New Years Bash", which was pushed back a week due to roster shortages, it featured only one match: Skull Jr. VS Ghoul. The match was contested for Skull's NBYWA International Heavyweight Championship, the first time an NBYWA title was defended in an MWA event. Skull lost his title to Ghoul after Karnage interfered. The fourth edition of "IMPACT" on January 23rd was an unpredictable one. Skull won the NBYWA International Heavyweight Title back from Ghoul, and John Smith and Karnage had a hardcore match that destroyed the whole set. Location Problems & Hiatus For the next month, MWA had problems running shows, due to the amount of people available. Two supercards and many editions of "IMPACT" were canceled. On February 23, 2011, exactly one month since the most recent MWA event at that time, it was announced due to an ownership issue, MWA would be moving it's location to a local park. On February 25, two days later, it was announced that MWA would be taking a hiatus until April 2. Between this time, Skull Jr., who was the head writer for MWA, was kicked off the writing staff in favor of Karnage, causing some re-writes for the summer. The MWA Hardcore Title was defended by Skull at the supershow "NBYWA 2: Rivals" against RPK in the first round of a two-round hardcore match. Skull retained. The second round was for Skull's NBYWA World Heavyweight Championship which he lost after Karnage interfered. On June 25, Skull vacated his Hardcore Championship in order to receive a shot at the MWA World Title, which his contract allows him to do. At "NBYWA 3: Grudge", RPK retained his MWA World Title against Skull and Karnage in a triple threat match. On July 14, 2011, Skull left the federation, upset about the lack of events being held and re-started THW in response. By December, no more events had been held, but a new MWA Hardcore Champion was decided at "HCW Snow Storm" on December 18. Hung Solo defeated Karnage and RPK in a triple threat match to become the new champion. New Owner And Closure (2012) In late December, personal problems between Karnage and Skull Jr. manifested, resulting in Skull severing ties with him completely. A couple months later, Karnage told RPK that he was going to quit backyard wrestling to pursue a career in the pros, and RPK told Skull. On April 24, 2012, Skull, not wanting Karnage's backyard career to end on a bad note, sent him a message asking for the hatchet between them to be buried. In the message, Skull also asked for ownership of the federation. On May 31, 2012, Karnage accepted the offer, making Skull the new owner of the federation. On June 11, Skull vacated the MWA Hardcore Championship and announced that the federation would close on July 29 with it's final event. In it, he hoped to crown a new Hardcore Champion, a new THW World and NBYWA World Heavyweight Champion, and he announced a match between MWA World Heavyweight Champion RPK and the first champion "The Underdog" Alec Rutledge for the title. On July 26, the show date was moved to August 4. On August 2, the show was moved to the 9th. On August 6, the show was moved again to August 15. On August 14, the show was moved to September 15. On September 3, it was decided that the only match for the show would be Skull Jr. and RPK, with RPK defending the MWA World Title, and the THW World and NBYWA World Titles being brought out of vacancy. On September 16, after another short delay, the final "MWA IMPACT" was held. RPK forfeited the match, giving Skull all three titles that were on the line. However, RPK gave him a superkick and delivered a shoot promo afterward, walking out as MWA closed. Skull's reign as MWA World Heavyweight Champion extended to December 31, 2012, after which it was declared defunct. Final Roster Wrestling *Karnage. *4x4. *"The Underdog" Alec Rutledge. *Claus Suburbanite. *Cope Cabana. *Ghoul. *Jigsaw. *Skull Jr. Non-Wrestling *Johnny McCommentate. Championships See Also *National Backyard Wrestling Alliance *List Of Federations